


Newborn Neighbors

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heels and Pearls [1]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Newborn Neighbors

  
She looked up at him, grinning. “I saw toys. Do you have kids?!” She asked, excitedly. “Can we be friends?”

“Maybe one day.” Daryl told her. “Right now, she’s a bit too young. And besides, where’s your parents?”

“Liv?!” A woman’s voice called out, panicked. “Liv?!”

Daryl turned towards the door, figuring the little girl in his apartment was ‘Liv’. Sighing, he walked towards the main hall. “Ma’am?” He motioned as you reached your door. “I believe that the girl you’re looking for is in here.” He smiled.

You rushed over and looked in, letting out a relieved sigh. “Damn it, Liv.”

“Sorry, momma.” She said as she came over. “I saw toys. I just wanted to make friends.”

“Why were you in the hall in the first place?”

She shrugged. “I heard daddy say someone new was moving in when he brought me home.” Liv looked up at Daryl. “How old is she?”

“My daughter?” He asked. When she nodded, he crouched to her level, making you smile. “She’s only a couple months old right now, sweetheart.”

“Can I see her?”

He smiled. “My friend and his wife are watching her while I get some stuff done. She’ll be home before dinner, though.” 

Liv went to ask something else when you said something first. “Come on, Liv. I’m sure he’d like to get back to getting settled.” You smiled at her before looking over at Daryl. “Sorry about her just… walking in like that. Welcome to the building. I look forward to meeting your wife and daughter.” You said kindly, knowing someone that attractive with such a young daughter had to be married.

Daryl stood up. “You can meet my daughter. However, her mother is no longer in our lives.” He told you honestly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” You felt your cheeks heat up, more so when he smiled at you.

Liv smiled up at him. “Daddy left, too. Maybe you and mommy can be friends!”

You chuckled. “And with that, I’m ushering my child home.” You smiled. “It was nice meeting you.” You waved at him.

He laughed. “Nice meeting you, too. And you, too, sweetheart.” He smiled at Liv.

* * *

You and Daryl really didn’t have too many conversations after that. A passing ‘hello’ in the hall, but it seemed that you had completely different schedules. Liv always made a point to tell him how daycare was that day if she saw him, or to have a good day when she saw him on the way out. He always seemed to light up at that.

One night about a month and a half after he moved in, Liv was at her father’s, and you were woken up by the sound of an infant crying. At first, you rolled over and tried to block it out. It was obvious that it was Daryl’s daughter, Maddie, but you figured that he would have it under control.

After ten minutes, you felt for him. Those nights were horrible. Crawling out of bed, you moved through your apartment, not caring about your attire. Moments later, you were knocking on his door. When he opened it, his hair was a mess, Maddie was on his shoulder, and he gave you a sorry smile. “I’m sorry if she woke you up. I hope Liv isn’t upset.”

You smiled. “Liv is with her father. I came to see if you’d like some help. I’m off in the morning, and would be happy to watch her while you get some rest.” You offered.

“You don’t need to do that. It’s part of being a parent, right?”

“Part of being a parent is also knowing when to accept a little help.” You told him gently.

He blushed and nodded. “I’d owe you one.” Daryl smiled. “Let me get her diaper bag.” you watched him move to the living room and return with a light blue diaper bag. “Thank you so much.

You took Maddy and the diaper bag from him. “You’re welcome. Get some rest.”

Daryl watched you walk away, rubbing her back gently for a moment before he shut his door and shuffled back to his room. His eyes were closed before he hit the bed.

* * *

Back in your apartment, you had a very fussy infant. You knew it wasn’t her diaper, and she wasn’t teething. Finally, you narrowed it down to gas. You laid her on your legs and moved hers in the motion of riding a bike.

Soon, her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly. You smiled and gently moved her to your shoulder, patting her back gently. You knew you’d end up sleeping part of the morning, as Liv hadn’t been in a crib for some time, and had nothing else to put her in, but you didn’t mind.

Most of your night was spent watching late night tv, with the volume on low so she wouldn’t wake from the noise. Maddie only woke up once to eat while you had her, and after a change, was right back out.

Come 6 that morning, there was a knock at your door. Gathering Maddie and her things, you walked over and answered the door. You smiled at a well rested looking Daryl. “How’d you manage that?” He asked with a chuckle as he took her back.

You smiled. “Mother’s just know.” You teased him. “She had gas, that’s all. Didn’t take me long to get her to sleep.”

“Why didn’t you bring her back and get some sleep?”

“I know tired. I knew you needed it more than me. I’m glad I was able to help. Don’t be afraid to knock on my door if you need it.” You told him. “Now, it’s my turn to get some sleep.” He laughed and nodded. “Have a good day, Daryl.”

He chewed his lip. “Wait.” You stopped and raised an eyebrow. “Would you and Liv like to join us for dinner one of these nights?”

You nodded. “I’d love that, actually.”


End file.
